1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector for receiving a card therein, and more particularly to a card connector capable of preventing the card from being ejected out in use.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a card connector adapted for being soldered on a circuit board and receiving a card therein has an ejecting device used for withdrawing the card from the card connector. The ejecting device includes a sliding body, a spring and a connecting bar. While the card is inserted into the card connector, the card pushes the sliding body to move. Then the spring is compressed and the connecting bar jostles the sliding body to keep the sliding body and the spring relatively immovable. While the card will be withdrawn from the card connector, the card is again pushed inward to make the sliding body discharged from the connecting bar. And the power stored in the spring is released so as to drive the spring to reposition and further drive the sliding body to reposition. So the sliding body pushes the card to exit from the card connector.
However, in use, if the card is accidentally pushed inward by an external force, the card connector easily springs the card out through the released power from the spring. As a result, the communication of the card and the circuit board is undeservedly interrupted and the data which is being transmitted is easily lost. So, a card connector capable of preventing the card from being ejected out in use is required.